Anthony Molinari
Anthony R. Molinari is a stuntman and stunt coordinator who served as stunt double for Greg Ellis on J.J. Abrams' under stunt coordinator Joey Box. In Molinari earned a Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture as part of the Star Trek stunt crew. The same year he received two Taurus World Stunt Award nominations in the categories Hardest Hit and Best High Work for his performance on the film. He shared the latter nomination with fellow stuntmen Daniel Arrias, Ilram Choi, Paul Lacovara, and Mike Massa. Born in Worcester, Massachusetts, Molinari earbed his degrees in Sociology and Education from the Bowdoin College in Brunswick, Maine. He moved to California where he thought early elementary education for five years followed by the aim to pursue a career in the stunt business. He studied acting under Josh Minnick, Audrey Singer, and Joanne Linville and several stunt techniques under Dan Speaker, John Moio, Rick Seaman, and John Bray. Among his performance list are credits as stunt double for stars such as , , , , , , , , , , and . For his work on Heroes, Molinari received a Screen Actors Guild Award nomination for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Television Series, shared with Ian Quinn, Elle Alexander, Eliza Coleman, Dana Dru Evenson, Buck McDancer, Mark Riccardi, Justin Sundquist, Nancy Thurston, Mark Aaron Wagner, and Gary Wayton. Among his first jobs were the television documentary Behind the Action: Stuntmen in the Movies (2002, with Bob Herron, Rick Seaman, and Tony Brubaker), the short comedy Going Home (2002, with Tamara Lee Krinsky and stunt coordinator Ian Eyre), the action films Vatos (2002) and 13 Dead Men (2003, with Al Burke), and the comedy A Cinderella Story (2004, with John Billingsley). He also portrayed supporting stunt characters in the television series American Dreams, Cold Case (2003, with Barbara Tarbuck), J.J. Abrams' Alias (2003, with Erick Avari, Pancho Demmings, and John Eric Bentley, and stunts by Edward Conna, Shauna Duggins, and Thom Williams), and 10-8: Officers on Duty (2003). Molinari served as stunt coordinator on the short action film Getaway Ben (2004), the family movie The 12 Dogs of Christmas (2005, with John Billingsley, Bonita Friedericy, and Richard Riehle), and the comedy Think Tank (2006, with James Avery), and performed stunts in the horror comedy Broadcast 23 (2005), the comedy Dirty Deeds (2005, with Zoe Saldana, Michael Bofshever, Dave Power, and stunts by Johnny Martin), the romance Just Like Heaven (2005, with Rosalind Chao, Ron Canada, Willie Garson, and stunts by Ken Clark, Tim Sitarz, Jimmy Ortega, and Tony Brubaker), ' musical drama Rent (2005, with Joel Swetow and stunts by Xuyen Valdivia and Boni Yanagisawa), 's adventure thriller Poseidon (2006), 's drama World Trade Center (2006), the action thriller Crank (2006), and 's war movies Flags of our Fathers (2006) and Letters from Iwo Jima (2006). He was a regular stunt double on the military drama series E-Ring (2005-2006) and performed stunts in The West Wing (2004), Grey's Anatomy, Charmed (2003 and 2005, along Craig Baxley, Jr., Kevin Derr, Bobby Burns, John Dixon, Michael Hugghins, and under coordinator Noon Orsatti), Numb3rs (2006), ER (2006, with Scott Grimes and stunts by Tony Donno), Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2006), Medium (2006, with Brad Greenquist), and 24 (2006-2007, alongside Brian Hite, Erik Stabenau, Brian Simpson, and Jon Braver). Further credits include the fantasy film D-War (2007), the horror film Flight of the Living Dead: Outbreak on a Plane (2007, with stunts by Spice Williams-Crosby, Ted Barba, Shawn Crowder, Rosine "Ace" Hatem, Chuck Hicks, Dorenda Moore, and Nancy Thurston), the action film Redline (2007), the horror thriller Black Water (2007), and the comedy Underdog (2007), as well as the television series Crossing Jordan (2007, with Miguel Ferrer and directed by Roxann Dawson), Jericho (2007, with Christopher Darga and Tim Sitarz), General Hospital (2007), Heroes (2006-2007, starring Zachary Quinto), CSI:NY (2004-2007), Days of our Lives (2007-2008), and Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (2008, with Thomas Dekker, Phil Morris, Matt McColm, and stunts by Dorian Kingi, Scott Leva, Scott Workman, Mark Aaron Wagner, and stunt coordinator Joel Kramer). More recently he doubled George Clooney in the sport comedy Leatherheads (2008), and performed stunts in the comedy Superhero Movie (2008, with Christopher McDonald and Brent Spiner), the Moonlight episode What's Left Behind (2008), the horror thriller Chain Letter (2008, with Brad Dourif, Michael Bailey Smith, and stunts by Brennan Dyson and Zach Duhame), the fantasy adventure G-Force (2009, with stunts by Michael Papajohn, Henry Kingi, Jr., Paul Lacovara, Brian Avery, and Denney Pierce), and 's mystery thriller Angels & Demons (2009, along Eddie Braun, Keith Campbell, Paul Eliopoulos, Chris O'Hara, Jim Palmer, and Spice Williams-Crosby). External links * – official site * * * * de: Anthony Molinari Category:Stunt performers Category:Film performers Category:Taurus World Stunt Award nominees Category:Performers